A Cowboy's Love
by Irish Cutie 1977
Summary: When Little Joe is saved by a Gypsy maiden, he is immediately smitten by her. But will their cultural differences keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

A cowboy's love

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no character of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter one

Forte's adventure.

Joseph Cartwright was not a happy person. The horse he'd been trying to brand was giving him a fit.

Joseph knew it was going to hurt the horse, however, do to the recent horse thefts in the area, the Cartwright family had no choice.

The horse, whom his sister in law Mara had named Forte was living up to his name.

Joseph had finally had the horse corralled and ready to be branded when the horse reared up and broke the fence.

"You stupid horse."

Forte nickered in amusement.

A voice behind him said, "Having problems there, Little Joe?"

Little Joe turned around. It was his brother, Eric.

"Just Forte feeling his oats, Hoss. Why is it that this horse will only listen to Mara in French?"

Hoss smiled. Little Joe was referring to Hoss' wife. Mara had become a part of the Cartwright family under unique circumstances.

When Hoss married Mara, he not only became a husband, but a father to five year old Michael, Mara's son.

"Maybe its her demeanor."

"Well demeanor or not, Hoss, Forte has got to be branded. We can't take the chance that someone will steal him and brand him as their own."

Before Hoss could agree with little Joe, a wagon coming up the road towards them, caught their attention.

Hoss smiled. It was Mara and Michael. He walked out to them. He helped Mara out of the wagon.

"Hello my love," Hoss said in French.

Mara smiled. "I thought you said English only."

"It would seem my French is better than my English."

Mara laughed. "How's Joseph doing with Forte?"

Before Hoss could respond, they both heard Little Joe yelling, "Watch out!"

Hoss and Mara turned and saw Forte running towards them at breakneck speed.

Hoss acted fast. He pulled Mara and Michael out of the way of the stampeding horse.

Hoss turned around to face his brother.

"Little Joe, are you okay?"

"Yes," Little Joe replied, "I'm fine."

"What happened, Joseph?"

"I had to brand Forte. He went crazy." Little Joe sighed. "I'd better go after him."

As Little Joe was saddling up a mare to go after Forte, Hoss asked, "Do you need me to come with you?"

"Nah. I shouldn't have a problem rounding Forte up."

Hoss would never admit it, but he had a bad feeling about Little Joe going by himself. However , Forte was just a horse. What was the worst that could happen?

A few hours later, the mare that Little Joe had saddled up had returned to the Ponderosa minus Little Joe.


	2. Little Joe's rescue

A Cowboy's Love

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter two

Little Joe's rescue

Little Joe woke up in pain. He sat up and looked around. He was in a covered wagon. His head was killing him. He tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit him.

He heard talking outside of the wagon. He didn't recognize the language. He tried to place it. It wasn't like the fluid French that Mara spoke. He tried to sit up again. He passed out from the pain.

Olev Branistien was not very happy with his daughter Elsa. She wanted to save the life of the injured cowboy. He'd learned from years of persecution in his native Romania, that gypsies were not welcomed any where.

He was ranting in his native Romanian tongue.

"I can't believe my own daughter. You want to endanger our lives to rescue this cowboy?"

"Papa. He needed our help. Those Indians were going to kill him."

"Have I taught you nothing, Elsa? We are hated. I do this to protect you. You are the last of the Branistien. I want to see you married with a child in your arms."

"Papa, you have nothing to worry about. I fully intend to marry Julius Stovien. I intend to pass on the Romani culture to my children."

Olev smiled. His Elsa had the gentleness of her mother. God rest her soul. She'd died giving Elsa life.

He looked at her. She'd be a good wife to Julius.

Elsa filled a bowl with water and climbed into the wagon. The cowboy was still asleep. She dunked a rag into the water and dabbed his forehead.

The cowboy stirred. He opened his eyes. They were the bluest that Elsa had ever seen.

"Where am I," the cowboy asked thru dry cracked lips.

"You're safe. You're in my father's covered wagon. Do you know your name?"

"Little Joe Cartwright."

"Well, Little Joe, my name is Elsa Branistien. It's a pleasure to meet you. You remember what happened? "

Little Joe tried to think back. It was coming to him. That stupid horse Forte was living up to his name. He'd run away from the Ponderosa. Little Joe had gone after him. He'd finally found Forte near an Indian reservation. He tried to control Forte, but to no avail. When the four Indians confronted him, Little Joe tried to explain about Forte. But all they saw was a sleek horse. Little Joe tried to show them the Cartwright brand on Forte, that's the last thing he remembered. He'd come to the conclusion that one of the Indians had clubbed him in the back of the head.

Little Joe looked at Elsa. "My horses?"

"You didn't have a horse, Little Joe. Is there any family that we can get notify about you?"

"How far am I from Virginia City?"

"Not far. A few miles maybe."

"I have a brother who has an office in Virginia City. Can you tell him. His name is Adam Cartwright."

Elsa smiled. "I'd be happy to."

Hoss was wringing his hands. He paced back and forth. He kept shaking his head.

His father looked at him. "Eric, I'm sure he's okay."

"Pa, I should have went with him. That mare wouldn't have come back to the ranch without a reason. I searched everywhere for Little Joe. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him."

Ben walked up to Hoss. "Eric, whenever you three boys walk out that door, I say a prayer to the Good Lord above to keep you three safe. Little Joe will be fine."

A voice started them. It was Mara's son Michael. "Grandpa, will Uncle Joseph be okay?"

"Yes, Michael. Your uncle Joseph will be fine."

Elsa was used to the stares and the dirty looks. Nobody liked gypsies. She knew that. Every town that she and her father had been, she'd seen and heard the distaste towards her culture. They were considered thieves.

She walked into the general store. The man behind the counter gave her a dirty look. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Cartwright."

"Why?"

"It's an emergency. Where can I find him."

"Why?"

"Please, sir."

"Listen lady, I don't have to say anything to you. Who's to say you're not here to steal from my store. Now get out!"

Before she could respond, the bell over the door jingled. A blonde woman walked in.

The store owner's demeanor changed. "Ah Mrs. Cartwright. You're right on time. I have your father in law's order all ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Colton. I have a list of things I'll be needing. Could you have your men load the wagon?"

"Certainly Mrs. Cartwright."

Elsa walked towards the blonde woman.

"Excuse me?"

Mr. Colton looked at Elsa. "Didn't I just tell you to leave. Don't be bothering her."

The blonde woman said, "It's all right Mr. Colton. Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for Mr. Adam Cartwright."

"I'm Mara Cartwright. Adam is my brother in law. Is there a problem?"

"It's concerning his brother Little Joe."

Mara's expression changed. "You know where Joseph is?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mara looked at Colton. "I'll be back Mr. Colton. Would you be so kind as to place my order in the wagon as well?"

"Of course Mrs. Cartwright."

Mara led Elsa across the street. She walked up to a door and opened it.

They walked in. Mara said, "Adam. This is Elsa. She knows where Joseph is."

Adam looked up in surprise. "Is he okay, Miss..um..."

"Branistien. And yes sir. He's recovering."

Elsa regaled the events surrounding Little Joe's predicament.

Adam shook his head. "Mara, go home and tell Pa and Hoss. I'll go with Miss Branistien and bring them to the Ponderosa."

"Of course, Adam. Eric will be thrilled that Joseph is safe."

That evening, a father, two brothers, a sister in law, and a nephew rejoiced that their lost family member was found.


	3. It never hurts to show kindness

_A/N I apologize that this chapter is so late. I've been in the process of moving._

A cowboy's love

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter three

"It never hurts to show kindness"

A few weeks later, Little Joe was up and walking around. He'd never forgotten the blonde haired angel that had saved him.

Truth be told, Elsa hadn't forgotten Little Joe either.

She and her father Olev were making repairs to their wagon a few miles south of the Ponderosa. Olev have never seen his daughter so happy. She was glowing. He knew it was because of that Cartwright boy. He just hoped she was still willing to marry Julius. He wanted the gypsy culture that he cherished to be passed on.

That evening, Olev heard horses. He looked towards the source of the sound. It was a group of men on horseback.

"Elsa! Get in the wagon!"

"Papa, what is it?"

"Mind what I say, Daughter! Get in the wagon and stay there, no matter what you hear!"

Elsa did as she was told. She climbed into the wagon.

Olev grabbed the rifle from the side of the wagon. He stood his ground, making sure that he was between the oncoming men and his precious daughter who was in the wagon.

"What business do you have with me," Olev asked when the group of seven men had stopped.

"Mr. Colton, the shopkeeper, says he saw your daughter in his store, pestering Mrs. Cartwright. We don't need your kind in Virginia City, Gypsy man!"

"My name is Olev of the Romanian Branistein. I've done nothing to no one!"

Olev climbed onto his horse and urged the mare to run with all her might. The men gave chase to the horse and wagon. One of the men, no one knew who, began shooting.

Olev felt a burning sensation in his shoulder. He put his hand to the spot. He looked at his hand and was almost sick to his stomach. It was blood. His blood. He'd been shot in the shoulder. There was only one place he could go.

Hoss and Michael were brushing down the horses in the main barn. Michael, being a young man of twelve, was loving the chores his Pa assigned him. But he specially loved the quality time he got to spend with the man who had not only become a father figure, but who went thru the paperwork to legally give Michael his last name.

Hoss looked at his son. Twelve. Had it really been seven years since Mara had come into his world. Hoss had to wonder where time went.

"Pa?"

Michael's voice cut through Hoss' thoughts.

"Yes, Son?"

"Do you think we'll ever see Forte again?"

"I'm sure we will, Son."

"Well, when?"

"Now wait a second. Why all the wondering?"

Michael looked a little sheepish. "I sort of promised Jenny that when he came back, I would show her the horse that will only respond to Ma."

There it was. Hoss had to laugh. So it was true. Michael was interested in Jenny Sumner.

"Are you going to invite her to the fourth of July social?"

"Well, I don't know Pa. She's so pretty. And I'm not the best looking bull in the pasture. How Did you act around Ma?"

Hoss smiled. "Nervous. But your Ma has brought out the best in me."

A voice behind them said, "As he has brought out the best in me."

Hoss walked over and gently kissed her. They both felt it was a good idea to show Michael that they loved each other.

"I came by to tell my boys that lunch is ready. So make sure you wash up."

Before Hoss could reply, Ben came into the barn.

"Hoss, we have a problem."

Mara asked, "What's wrong, Pa?"

"Olev and Elsa are headed this way with a group of drunken cowboys on their heels. From what we know there are guns involved. Hoss, you come with me. Mara, I think it'd be a good idea if you and Michael went to the main house."

"Yes, Pa." Mara turned to Hoss. "Eric, be careful."

"I will. My forever love."

Ben and his three sons stood in the middle of the main road that let strait to the Cartwright's front door.

Ben had a rifle in his hands. He hated using a gun. But he would protect his family by any means possible.

When the Branistein wagon made a full stop, Little Joe helped Elsa and an injured Olev into the house.

Mara was quick to pull off her apron and try to staunch the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Ben was trying to reason with the men. He knew that hatred and liquor never mixed. In fact they were a deadly combination. The instigator, Thomas Sumner, was already shooting his mouth off. In fact, he was becoming a threat, waving his gun around.

"C'mon Cartwright! Give us the gypsies and we'll leave you alone."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll shoot thru you and your boys!"

Colton, the shopkeeper looked at Sumner in surprise.

"Thomas, are you crazy? You can't shoot the likes of Ben Cartwright!"

Ben looked at Sumner. "Thomas, these people are friends. They saved my son's life. They are welcomed here."

"Well, in that case," Sumner said, "I don't care."

Sumner leveled his gun and aimed it at Ben.

Colton, who knew that the Cartwrights were his most important customers, grabbed at Sumner's gun. To everyone's horror, the gun went off.

Mara jumped when she heard the window break. She had heard the gun go off and prayed like crazy that the Cartwright men were okay. Her apron wasn't helping Olev's wound. She knew Michael was behind her.

"Son, I need you to get…"

Mara turned around to face Michael. She was horrified by what she saw. Michael was lying face down on the floor with a bullet wound to his back.

She crawled towards him. Her mind in a panic. She shook him. "Michael?"

No answer.

She spoke to him again in French. "Sweetheart. Get up!"

Suddenly, Mara knew. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hoss heard the scream. "ERIC!"

He looked at Ben and ran into the house. He knelt down and picked his son up. There was no life in the twelve year old.

"Mara,"

"No, Eric. He's going to be okay."

"Honey. Michael is dead. He's not coming back."

"My baby. My poor baby."

She began sobbing uncontrollably.

Hoss, who was usually even tempered, saw red. He saw his wife holding the bloodied body of their twelve year old son. He never knew such anger.

He picked up his son's lifeless body and walked outside.

By then, Adam and Little Joe had subdued Sumner.

They all were surprised by the anger in Hoss' usually gentle voice.

"Look at what your hatred has done! You were so bent on destroying what you don't understand that you killed an innocent child in the process." Hoss looked at Sumner, his eyes flashing with anger. "I won't rest until there is justice for Michael's murder."

Meanwhile, in the main house, Mara's brain had went into help mode. She managed to make a poultice for Olev's shoulder wound.

Elsa was amazed by the strength of this woman. Her son was just murdered and she was helping others.

"Mrs. Cartwright?"

Mara looked at Elsa with a pained smile.

"Please call me Mara."

"I don't understand you, Mara. Your son has been shot and you're helping my father. One of the reasons that your son is dead." Tears were pouring down her face.

Mara laid a hand on Elsa's. "I don't blame you or your father, Elsa. Those men out there are to blame. Besides it never hurt to show kindness. I can tell you from personal experience that a small act of kindness can go a long way."

By then the men had come into the main house. Ben had seen the state his daughter in law was in. Her hair was a mess. Her hands were bloodied from stopping the bleeding in Olev's shoulder. Her dress. Her yellow dress was a bloody mess from holding her dead son.

"Pa? Where is Eric?"

"Out there talking to Coffee."

"How did Sheriff Coffee know?"

"Canady. He heard the shot and rode to Virginia City to find Coffee. Hoss said something about looking at coffins for Michael. Would you like to go with him?"

"Pa, I can't. Lunch still needs to be served. The dishes need to be done, what with Hop Sing on vacation in China…"

Ben stopped her. "We are able to fend for ourselves, Mara. Go with your husband."

Mara wrapped her around the neck of her father in law. She cried as she had never cried before. Ben understood. How many loved ones had he buried. He wept with her. His grandson was gone.


	4. Olev's confession

A Cowboy's Love

A Bonanza fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names of Bonanza. Only the story is mine.

Chapter four

Olev's confession

Two days after Michael's funeral, saw a rainy day in Virginia City. The same day that Thomas Sumner was hung for the murder of Michael.

Mara grieved hard. Michael had been a bright spot in the darkest days of her life.

Elsa cleaned Hoss and Mara's house, top to bottom.

Coffee was speaking to Hoss.

"Tell me something," Hoss said. "How did you get to the Ponderosa just at the right time? It's nearly a day's ride."

Coffee smiled. "I was coming out this way to see how Little Joe was faring. Canady met me halfway. Where is Little Joe?"

Hoss pointed to his house. "Inside helping Elsa."

Little Joe was talking to Elsa. He was fascinated by her culture.

"So you've never met Julius?"

"No. It is forbidden by our culture for the bride to see the groom. As a matter of fact, the groom keeps his back to the bride until she's by his side at the alter."

"So, how do you know that you love him?"

Elsa had never given it any thought. She'd just assumed that everything would work out as it had for her parents.

She changed the subject. "How old was Michael?"

"Twelve." Little Joe shook his head sadly. "Finding him was a bright day in Mara's life. She had a bad childhood."

"Oh. I thought Hoss was his father. He had the Cartwright name."

"Hoss adopted Michael. But in many ways, Hoss was the only father figure that Michael's ever had."

Elsa looked into Little Joe's eyes. There were tears. Elsa drew him into a hug, allowing the sorrow to come.

"Elsa, my nephew is dead."

Little Joe pulled back and instinctively kissed Elsa.

"Elsa," a voice boomed, "what are you doing?"

It was Olev.

"Olev," Little Joe said, "It was my fault. I kissed her."

Olev acted like he didn't hear Little Joe. He stormed over to Elsa. He slapped her. "You bring dishonor and shame to my family." He continued to hit and slap her.

Little Joe tried to intervene, but he couldn't seem to talk sense into the enraged man.

Mara was watching the scene. She was transported to her past.

She walked over to Olev. She placed a small hand on his arm.

"Mr. Braninstein? Look at what you're doing to your daughter. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. No one does."

Olev stopped, as if another worldly presence had released his body. He looked at his daughter's bloodied face, then he looked to his hands. He ran out the door.

Mara helped Mara to a seat at the table. She took a bowl and filled it with water. She took a cloth and put it in the water.

She looked at her brother in law. "Joseph, why don't you see if you can't find Mr. Braninstein. Eric, can you make up Michael's bed. Sheriff Coffee, since Hop Sing is visiting family in China, I've taken over the cooking at the main house. Would you like to join us? The minister will be joining us as well."

Coffee smiled. "Sure, Miss Mara. That sounds just fine."

Mara smiled. "Would you be so kind as to tell Pa that I'll be over there directly with Elsa?"

"Be happy to, Miss Mara."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

Mara turned to Elsa's face. She had never seen a woman take that kind of abuse.

Mara began to clean Elsa's wounds. "You're going to have a few bruises. It looks like nothing is broken. Elsa, has this always happened?"

"Yes. When I was sixteen. Papa thought I was smiling at a man. He struck me as he did today. It was my fault."

Mara sighed. How Elsa sounded like her nearly seven years ago. A mess broken at the merciless hands of so many abusive men.

"Elsa. No one deserves this kind of treatment."

"You speak as if you know from personal experience."

"I do. But that's a story for another time. For now, we have cooking to do."

"We?"

"Sure. That will give me time to tell you about my brother in law. He seems taken with you."

"Little Joe? He seems nice."

That evening, the dinner conversation swirled around the Indians. It seemed as Little Joe wasn't the only one they had stolen horses from.

"Sheriff," Little Joe said, "What can we do to get our horse back?"

"We may have to speak to the Indian chiefs about this."

Mara noticed that Olev barely touched his food. In fact he couldn't bring himself to look at Elsa, or anyone else for that matter.

Later that evening, Little Joe was propped up against the corral fence. He let his mind drift to the beautiful Elsa. She seemed to plague his thoughts. He knew he needed to accept the fact that Elsa would be married to another.

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Little Joe?"

Little Joe turned around. He saw Elsa. His heart nearly broke at the sight of her face.

"Hello, Elsa."

She looked out at the corral. "It is so peaceful here."

"It is. I don't think I've ever known a more peaceful place than the good old Ponderosa. Some of my fondest memories are here. I rode my first horse here. I was twelve."

"Little Joe as a child. Were you as rambunctious as you are now?"

Little Joe smiled. "You think I'm rambunctious? "

Elsa gave an impish grin. She looked back out at the corral. She sighed. "You know I'd give anything to put down roots. I'm so tired of constantly traveling. Just to have a house to make memories in, is what I want."

"May I ask what happened with your father today?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I once asked him. He would evade the question. He had a hard life in Romania."

Elsa shuddered. Little Joe noticed this. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

Elsa smiled. She looked into his eyes, seeing the kindness in his eyes. Truth be told, Elsa was having second thoughts about her marriage to Julius. She wanted a house, not a covered wagon, having to travel from place to place.

"I'm sorry I kissed you without warning. It kind of shook me up."

"Little Joe, it shook me up too. You know it's funny. I know more about you than I do my future husband."

"Then why marry him?"

Elsa sighed. "Being a gypsy woman is never easy. We are expected to marry who our fathers choose for us. We aren't allowed any schooling. I don't know how to read. We are expected to be a wife by age 14 and have a child at least by age 16."

"How old are you now?"

"Eighteen. Papa had a hard time finding a suitable match for me."

Little Joe shook his head. What kind of barbaric culture that wouldn't allow their women to have a life and choose whom to marry. He felt like this wasn't fair to Elsa.

"I know what you're thinking, Little Joe. However, I am a woman. A gypsy woman. Life for me isn't fair. I wish I could spend my life the way I wanted. Cause right now, I'm falling in love with you, Joseph Cartwright."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Papa should be grateful to your family. You saved our lives."

"No," Little Joe replied. "I'm the one who should be grateful. You saved me from being killed by those Indians. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your father. I wish he could see the beautiful woman you are."

They never knew it, but Olev had been eavesdropping on them. He turned back to the house, knowing what he had to do.

About an hour later, Ben walked towards the corral.

"Joseph, Elsa. Olev would like to see the two of you inside the house."

Elsa's quizzical look wasn't lost on Ben. "I'll let your father explain it, Elsa."

When the two walked into the house, they were met with an unexpected surprise.

Sheriff Coffee had Olev in handcuffs.

Elsa gasped. "Why are you treating my father like a common criminal? He didn't mean what he did to me today."

"Elsa," Olev said gently. "I am a criminal."

"What?! Papa! You're not a criminal!"

"I am. Eighteen years ago, when your mother died giving you life, I grew angry and killed the midwife that had assisted in the delivery. I believed she did nothing to save my beloved Annie. The midwife's husband heard the commotion. I killed him too. That's why we've traveled around so. I am a wanted man."

Elsa couldn't think strait. "Did Julius know about this when you arranged our marriage?"

Olev sighed. "Elsa. Julius doesn't even exist. My plan was to keep you by my side. But I've done you more harm than good. You need to be able to make your own decisions."

Elsa looked at Coffee. "What will happen to my father?"

"He'll most likely be sent back to the place where the murders took place and tried there."

Elsa gasped. "Romania? He'll die in a Romanian jail."

Olev looked at his daughter thru tears of regret and remorse. "It's only fair, Daughter. A life for a life." Then, looking to Little Joe, Olev said, "It was no accident that we crossed paths, Young Cartwright. I leave Elsa in your hands. Take good care of her."

"Papa…"

"Elsa. Think of Little Joe as your Julius. I believe he deeply cares for you."

Coffee was leading Olev towards the door. Elsa stopped them.

"May I say goodbye?"

Coffee nodded. "Of course, Miss."

Elsa hugged her father and kissed his leathery cheek. "I promise not to shame you, Papa."

Olev smiled. "You could never shame me, daughter. Now you get to know your cowboy. He'll make a good husband."

Elsa nodded.

She cried into Little Joe's shoulder as her father was escorted away.


End file.
